marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Roscoe Sweeney
|gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil (2 episodes) |actor = Kevin Nagle |status = Alive}} Roscoe Sweeney is a corrupt boxing organizer who often fixed fights by using blackmail and extortion. When any of his fighters attempted to betray him, he would have them murdered. Sweeney was later kidnapped by Elektra Natchios and the son of Jack Murdock who beat him nearly to death in revenge. Biography Corrupt Boxing Jack Murdock's Betrayal bribe Jack Murdock]] When Jack Murdock's son Matthew was blinded in an accident, Murdock became desperate for money and approached Sweeney, who began paying Murdock in exchange for losing his boxing matches. Sweeney and Silke set up a fight between Murdock and Carl Creel, which Murdock would be forced to lose. Although Murdock was reluctant, Sweeney was able to convince him that the money would be worth it. Murdock had a change of heart, however, and during the fight he was able to beat Creel. Before he could escape, Sweeney's men tracked him down and murdered him.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Captured by Elektra Matt Murdock's Revenge ]] Due to his many crimes, Sweeney became a high profile target for the police and as a result, he was forced to go into hiding for several years, although he was still able to maintain his fortune even while on the run. While returning to his own mansion one day, Sweeney was attacked by his front door and subdued by Elektra Natchios, who pinned him to the floor and pressed her heel hard against his throat before revealing what she had done to Matt Murdock, who looked on his horror. Sweeney was then tied to a chair while Natchios tormented him by waving a knife by his face and threatening to either hit or cut him again. Sweeney told Natchios to do whatever she was going to do, however she revealed that it was Murdock who would be hitting him. Although Sweeney at first did not recognise the young man, when Murdock claimed he had killed his father before hitting him hard across the face, Sweeney realised this was Jack Murdock's son, who he had killed when he failed to throw his fight against Carl Creel years earlier. As Sweeney began to torment Murdock, claiming he would paint the streets red with his blood like he had done with his father, Murdock began to brutally beat Sweeney, hitting him so hard Sweeney's face swelled up and he was knocked out. However, despite Natchios pushing him to, Murdock could not bring himself to kill him, choosing instead to call the New York City Police Department and report Sweeney's location, telling them he had located a fugitive of the law. When Murdock looked back at Sweeney, he saw that Natchios had gone.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Personality To be added Relationships Allies *Silke *Carl Creel Enemies *Jack Murdock † - Victim *Matt Murdock *Elektra Natchios Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Cut Man'' (flashbacks) **''Season Two'' ***''Kinbaku'' (flashbacks) ***''Regrets Only'' (mentioned) ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Roscoe Sweeney is also known as the '''Fixer '''due to his illegal activities that led him to be responsible for Jack Murdock's murder. He was the first criminal that Daredevil brought down, though he died as the fear caused him to develop a fatal heart attack during the encounter. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Villains Category:Criminals